Jacobstown
(bungalow) (bungalow) (bungalow) (lodge) |terminal =Jacobstown terminal entries }} '''Jacobstown' is a settlement in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281, named after Brotherhood of Steel knight Jacob, who was a dear friend of Marcus. Background Jacobstown sits at the same general location as the pre-War settlement of Mount Charleston, a small alpine community high in the mountains west of the Las Vegas Valley. Post-war, the area was of little interest to travelers and scavengers due to its remote location and lack of salvageable material. It was not until the past twenty years that it became a permanent settlement for any group. Marcus, the mild-mannered super mutant sheriff of a settlement named Broken Hills, took it upon himself to find a refuge for the “broken-minded” of his kind— low-intelligence super mutants and schizophrenic nightkin. It proved to be more difficult than holding on to Broken Hills, but he eventually discovered Mount Charleston and decided it was a good spot to set up a community. Unfortunately for Marcus, not all of the nightkin were content to live under his rules. Davison (who currently talks to a brahmin Skull named Antler in the bowels of the REPCONN test site) and Tabitha (who broadcasts her particular brand of insanity from Black Mountain) broke off on their own, eventually winding up with their own dysfunctional super mutant communities. Though Marcus is disappointed at how things turned out, he does the best he can to take care of Lily and the other super mutants and nightkin at Jacobstown.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout Given the snowy climate and the look of the town itself, it appears to be a ski lodge resort with certain modified or fortified parts, located in the nearby Mount Charleston area northwest of New Vegas. The resort's entrance is approached by Nevada State Route 157. Just inside the entrance, there is a giant sign on a tower that says "Jacobstown." Left of the entrance is a pen full of bighorners. To the right, there are a few bungalows. The large building to the rear is the Jacobstown lodge. At the entrance of Jacobstown, where Marcus is met for the first time, there are two super mutants standing guard at both sides of the entrance. Near the one on the right, there is a hollowed-out rock which has a small heart painted on it and contains minor loot. In addition, it is possible to meet Lily Bowen and Keene in the town for the quest Guess Who I Saw Today, and Doctor Henry for Nothin' But a Hound Dog and For Auld Lang Syne. Buildings * Jacobstown lodge * Jacobstown bungalow Inhabitants * Marcus * Lily * Keene * Doc Henry * Calamity * Norton (during Unfriendly Persuasion) Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Victory - In a doorless fridge in the southernmost accessible bungalow. * Grognak The Barbarian - On the floor in the bungalow next to the fridge containing the Nuka-Cola Victory. On the right side, in the little cubby area, in front of the stove. It's hard to see the book with the Pip-Boy light off, as it looks like part of the floor. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - Located in the bungalow behind the front row of bungalows (north-northeast), on the table. Jacobstown lodge Related quests * Guess Who I Saw Today * Nothin' But a Hound Dog * Unfriendly Persuasion * For Auld Lang Syne * Lily and Leo Endings Notes * After visiting Neil near the Black Mountain, he will reveal the location of Jacobstown by marking it on the map. Also, by helping him at Black Mountain, a super mutant master appears at Jacobstown with his voice. * When speaking to Marcus, a certain dialogue option can have him explain certain events from Fallout 1 and 2, including the Master's Army and the destruction of the Oil Rig. * Occasionally, other super mutants will state: "Sometimes I miss being in the Master's army." * In Black Mountain, there are terminal entries revealing Marcus' discovery of the place. It is later revealed in the terminal entries that there was a brief conflict with the first-generation and second-generation mutants, eventually leading to the split in leadership. This led to the discovery of Jacobstown by Marcus and the other first-generation super mutants. * Other than the super mutants and nightkin, Jacobstown is also home to an unnamed super mutant master. He has a "normal," cultured voice (similar to Neil's), instead of the more gravelly voice used by the other super mutants, but says the same generic dialogue phrases. * Although the nightkin will warn the Courier not to stare at them, doing this will not turn them hostile. * In an upstairs room of the lodge, there is the one and only pinball machine in the game. * The mutants appear to still have an interest in heavy weaponry and destruction. When spoken to, the normal mutants will comment about wanting miniguns or missile launchers from Marcus. Conversely, they will also comment on how they hope it will snow later and other benign topics. * At higher levels, cazadores will often spawn near the front gate to Jacobstown and may attack the super mutants. Appearances Jacobstown appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Jacobstown is based on the real world town of Mount Charleston, Nevada, located 30 miles (48 km) northwest of Las Vegas, Nevada. * The Jacobstown lodge is based on the real world location of The Retreat on Charleston Peak (formerly The Resort at Mount Charleston), including a nearly identical front sign, the similar architecture of the lodge, and inclusion of proximal ponds and fountains. This lodge also features a vintage pinball machine in the main lobby that looks similar to the in-game equivalent. Retreat on Charleston Peak * The Jacobstown bungalow portion of the town resembles the real world location of Mount Charleston Cabins, located about 3 miles (4.8 km) west of the aforementioned lodge. Mount Charleston Cabins Gallery Jacobstown.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of Jacobstown Jacobstown at night.jpg|Jacobstown at night References Category:Jacobstown de:Jacobstown es:Jacobstown fr:Jacobstown it:Jacobstown pl:Jacobstown pt:Jacobstown ru:Джейкобстаун uk:Джейкобстаун zh:雅各布斯鎮